dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Cain-Wayne (Great Earth)
- Cassandra is an exceptional martial artist. At point, Cass defeated her mother, Lady Shiva who is undoubtedly the greatest martial artist in the universe. Cass was even able to defeat Batman himself. Bruce Wayne (Great Earth) praises her on her skill. :* :* * - Cass specializes with weapons such as swords, staves etc. * * * * - Cass was capable of ambushing Lady shiva during their battle. * * |Powers = - Cassandra has demonstrated incredible coordination and reaction timing. At one point, Cassie was able both dodge and sword-parry bullets shot by Slade. - Cassandra was strong enough to single-handedly defeat the Teen Titans. |Weaknesses = * * Dyslexia: Cassandra has extreme dyslexia, making it very difficult for her to read. * Over-Reliance on : While a definite strength in combat, Cassandra's ability to read body language can work against her when she can't properly discern an the intent of the opponents actions based on body language. Generally this can be happen when an opponent is very good ad disguising their intent like Slade, who can keep Cassandra distracted with subtle body language that could hint at many possible actions (Cassandra stated that when Slade moves, his body "sings like a chorus. Too fast with too many voices to pick up accurately".) In another instance it could be that an opponent isn't thinking or focusing on their movements as they make them like when Cassandra tried to stop a gunshot from a cybernetically enhanced assassin but couldn't because his cybernetics took over the aiming for him independently of his movements. The last way in which this weakness manifests is when Cassandra is facing an opponent who is mentally unstable or ill. Such an opponent is simply too unpredictable to anticipate. When Cassandra fought the Joker, the Joker had an edge in the beginning of the fight because she couldn't understand the Joker's body language or as Batman put it "she can read his body language too, but his body language just comes out as gibberish". |Quote = I will ALWAYS be there for her to prevent the unwanted presence of the likes of you|Speaker = Robin protecting Cassandra from Slade. |HistoryText = Cassandra Cain has recently been depressed over the countless murders she committed while under the mind control of Slade. Cassie experienced trauma due to the recent events closely mirroring the day her father had her kill someone at a very young age. Meet Cassandra Wayne! Two months after the situation with Slade, Tim Drake (Great Earth) contacted an insecure Cassandra Cain and asked her if she would like to return to her true home in Gotham city. Cassie broke into tears after realising she still had a family who cared and would be at her side when she needed. Cassie along with Tim awaited for Bruce Wayne (Great Earth) who was closing up a case with Anarky. Once Bruce walked in Wayne Manor, Cassie ran up to him with a hug. "Welcome home Cassandra, we've missed you and we promise we will be at your side", Bruce says to a peaceful Cassie. Tim asked Cassie if she would like to be known as "Cassandra Wayne". Cassie happily accepted and felt proud to be a Wayne. Kasumi Undercover At the request of Bruce Wayne (Great Earth), Cassie returned to the role of "Kasumi" in order to infiltrate the League of Assassins (Great Earth). |Trivia = | Equipment = * Batgirl Suit * Utility Belt * Shadow Belt: During her time as Kasumi undercover, she wore a belt of Thanagarian called Shadow Field belt. *'Kasumi Suit' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Recommended = |Links = |First = Batwoman/Kasumi #1}} Category:Metahumans Category:Batgirl Category:Great Earth Characters